


Who Is In Control?

by Kymiex



Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Septiplier Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anti doesn't care, Anti gets off on screwing with Jack, Anti is just screwing with Jack for the fun of it, Does it count as masturbation if they're technically the same person?, Frottage, Hand Jobs, If you pay attention it isn't a surprise, Jack doesn't want Anti, M/M, Markimoo keeps getting left out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, i guess, poor baby, sorta - Freeform, surprise twist at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymiex/pseuds/Kymiex
Summary: Seán's been fighting his dark side for years, but it's never been like this. Anti has never been able to manifest like this.
   Anti's grin widens as he steps over Seán and kneels down, getting close to his opposite's face. 'Now it's your turn, Jackaboy. Let's see how well you like gettin' screwed while I have all the fun.'





	1. Please stop, you're scaring me

If you had told Seán five years ago that he would be up at nearly midnight, nearly pissing himself laughing at a story that Markiplier was telling him, he would've laughed you right out of his log cabin. He's doubled over in laughter as Mark shrieks over the Skype call that they've been on for the past three hours. It's so late- It isn't like he minds. Mark probably doesn't realize there's a time difference between them, that it's nearly midnight for Seán. 

The half-Korean man on the other end of the call just laughs, waits for Seán to regain his composure before he continues his story. 'So then, Wade is locked on the balcony in nothing but his boxers in the pouring rain, I'm stuck on the roof, and Bob has no idea we're out there, then Mandy pulls into the driveway, and-' 

Seán is crying from laughter by the time Mark finishes his story, and he's struggling to breathe. They've been talking like this for days- nearly weeks now- hours of video chatting, text messages when they're too busy for video calls.. It's gotten to the point, Seán talks to Mark more times in a day than he used to talk to his girlfriend. Before she-.. Well, anyway. 

'Jack?'

Seán snaps his head up, and Mark's concerned face looks back at him from the screen.  
'Sorry- What?' 

Mark smiles, chuckling in that melodic baritone of his. 'I said, you okay? You checked out on me for a minute, there.' 

Seán reaches up to rub his face, and he nods. 'Sorry, I'm just- Just tired, I guess.' Mark barks out a laugh. 'Tired, you?' He stops himself, and frowns. 'Whoa, wait. Wait, what time is it where you are?' 'Past midnight, but-' Mark lets out a groan. 'Dude, why didn't you say anything? I've been keeping you up past midnight for days. You should have just told me to fuck off, man!' 

'No, I couldn't do that t'ya, Mark.' 

The truth is, he's been feeling pretty tired lately. He wonders if he's starting to get sick. The last time he got this tired, he-

His vision goes black.

The next thing Seán knows, he's face down on the floor. He groans softly, pushing himself up on his hands and knees. He barely manages to get to his knees when he feels a foot on his back, pushing him back down. 

'Ah, ah, ah, Seány boy. Stay on the floor where you belong.'

Seán's heart skips a beat. He knows that voice. He should, it's his own, after all. It's in a lower register than his voice usually is, rougher from disuse. 'A-Anti..' He looks up at the figure pushing him down. 

Anti is sitting on the desk, smirking like the cat that caught the canary. He closes his mismatched eyes, taking a deep breath, and he lets it out in a content sigh. 'Ooh, so nice t' get out and stretch, don'cha agree, Seány boy?' 

'What are you doin' here, Anti?' Green and black eyes finally settle on Seán, and Anti's smirk fades. 'That isn't any way t' speak to your best bud, now is it?' Seán manages to elbow Anti's foot away, and he gets to his feet. 'Y'ain't my bud.' 

Anti rolls his mismatched eyes, and green and black settle on Seán. 'Now, now.. Who's always been there for ye? Me. Ye can't get rid o' me, Seány boy. Even if ye wanted to, an' we both know ye'd be nowhere without me. Every little bit o' rage in ye, is me. Without usin' my energy, ye'd be tired all the time, an' yer voice woulda given out ages ago from all th' yellin' ya do. But do I get the credit? Do I get t' come out an' have fun? Do I get a goddamn break from you sappin' my energy, ever?' 

Seán's mirror image slides off the desk, grabbing the front of his shirt and shoving Seán, making the green haired man trip and fall on his ass. 'No! You reap th' benefits of havin' me around, an' I get nothin'! I don't get shite from you, not so much as an acknowledgement! I've had it, ye little bastard! I'm sick of gettin' shafted.' 

Anti's grin widens as he steps over Seán and kneels down, getting close to his opposite's face. 'Now it's your turn, Jackaboy. Let's see how well you like gettin' screwed while I have all the fun.' 

Seán's been fighting his dark side for years, but it's never been like this. Anti has never been able to manifest like this. Hell, he wasn't able to manifest at all until Seán was a teenager. When he was a child, Anti was just a dark little voice in his head, a shadow on the edges of his vision. An imaginary friend, people told him. They didn't know how Anti would whisper things, terrible things to him. How he would cover his ears at night to try to escape, hiss 'Please stop, you're scaring me.' only to hear 'Goddamn right, ye should be scared o' me.'

As he got older.. He was sixteen the first time Anti flickered into existence in front of him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, one eye black and the other a bright, septic green. 

'What are you?' Seán had asked, and Anti had just laughed. Laughed and laughed, high and manic, and when he had finally stopped, he had grinned. 'I'm you, Jackaboy. I'm the dark parts, all the best parts of you. Anger and madness and every sick little thought ye've ever had, is me. I'll be your best friend and your worst nightmare, laddie. I'm your primal urges, but.. For a lack of a better term, demon'll do nicely.' He'd winked at Seán then, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone, but his laughter still echoed inside Seán's head.

Seán fights as hard as he can, throwing punches and kicking, but it doesn't do a damn thing. Every hit that connects just sends Anti into a fit of gleeful cackling, and the.. Demon, dark side of Seán, whatever he is, just fights back twice as hard. Anti flips him over and shoves his face against the floor, howling with laughter. 'Oh, I've missed our little games, Seány boy! Don't lie t' me, now, haven'tcha missed me?' 

Seán keeps quiet. He can't say he missed the demon, not quite. He was always there, hiding in the back of his mind, whispering to him, his insane whispers constantly flowing through Seán's mind. He'd let his dark side shine through in a few of his videos, and the fans had taken to him, given him a name- Antisepticeye. But.. It wasn't like Anti was a friend. Far from it. 

'When I get up, ye bastard-' 'Quiet! I'm not gonna let you up. I've told you..' Anti leans close, trailing his nails down the back of Seán's neck. 'Not this time, Jackaboy.'

Seán can't suppress the shudder that runs through his body, though he bites his lip and tries his best. 'Don't be that way, Seán.' Anti coos, pushing his other half's face against the floor as he tugs his shirt up, exposing Seán's pale back. 

'Look at that. So pretty, not a mark on ye.' Anti laughs, and that's all the warning Seán gets before nails are being dragged down his back, angry red scratches left in their wake. 'Fuck!' Seán hisses, and Anti laughs. 'Much better, not so pretty now. I should carve m' name on ye. Wouldn't that be a pretty sight, Seány boy?' 'Fuck you!' 

Anti goes still above him, and Seán knows he's said the wrong thing. 'Anti-' 'Shut up.' The demon growls, wrapping one hand around Seán's throat and pulling him back, up onto his knees. The Irishman clutches at Anti's wrist, trying to pull his hand away as he gasps for breath. 'Who's in control here, Jackaboy?' Seán only gasps, trying to break Anti's grip on his throat, but the demon isn't giving up. 'Who's in control?' Anti's free hand slides down Seán's stomach, dipping below the waistband of his jeans. 

Seán's eyes water as he manages to gasp out a response. 'Y-you..! Ant-Anti, you!' Anti purrs against Seán's neck, loosening his grip just enough for his other half to breathe. 'That's right. And I wanna have some fun, Jackie.' His hand slides into Seán's boxers, despite all the thrashing Seán is doing, and the demon gets his fingers wrapped around his half-hard cock. 'Stop fighting me, Jackaboy. It'll be easier if you just give in to me.' 'Fuck you, you fucking sadistic control freak son of a bitch!' Anti's teeth sink into Seán's neck, and the Irishman bites back a scream. 

When Anti pulls back, Seán can feel blood sliding down his neck, soaking into the collar of his shirt. 'What did I say, Jackie? Don't fight me.. It'd be fun if ye'd just let it happen.' Seán shudders, closing his eyes, and tries to relax in Anti's arms. He can't fight against Anti. He knows he can't win. He never has. 

'Just.. Do whatever you're gonna do an' get it over with, ye bastard.' Anti hums, using his thumb to flick open his other half's jeans, pushing the zipper down. Seán keeps his eyes firmly closed, trying desperately to think something- someone- else. If he lets Anti have his fun, he'll leave. He can feel the demon glance away, somewhere behind them, but just as he considers looking at whatever has his alter-ego's attention, Anti's attention turns back to him, and he starts to move his hand. 

It's such a familiar feeling. They share a body, so it doesn't feel like someone else's touch, just his own. And maybe.. Maybe if he tries hard enough, he can pretend it _is_ his own touch. Or.. Or maybe even-

Seán finds himself relaxing against his other half, tilting his head back against his shoulder, biting back soft moans and biting his lip to keep himself quiet. Anti's voice is low when he speaks, and Seán can even pretend it's-

'Say his name.' Seán's hips jerk, and he buries his face against Anti's neck, trying to bite back another moan. 'F-fuck, M-mm..' 'Say his name, Jackaboy.' Anti's grip tightens, and the slow pace he's stuck to until now quickens. Seán shakes his head against his demon's shoulder, thrusting into his hand. 'An-Anti, please..' 'Ye can pretend it's him, can't ye? You were so close a moment ago. Just let go, Jackie. Pretend it's him.' Seán's hands finally drop away from Anti's wrist, falling to his sides to twist his fingers in the demon's jeans, and he relaxes fully, leaning back into his other half's embrace. 

In his mind, it isn't his demon anymore. Tan arms wrap around him, pulling him into a strong embrace. Bright red hair falls over his lover's face, and the cold metal of his glasses nudges Seán's neck as he presses kisses against his throat. 'God, Mark..' He can almost hear Mark's baritone rumble as he purrs his name, and Seán's thighs spread, allowing the other man easier access as he bucks his hips, his orgasm rising quickly. 'M-Mark..'

Seán stops trying to bite back his moans, and he's starting to pant softly, grinding his hips against his lover's as the strong grip pushes him closer to the edge. 'Fuck, Mark.. Wanted this.. So long.. Oh, Jesus..' 

'That's it, Jack.. Just a little more.' There's something.. Wrong, about Mark's voice, but Seán is too far gone to care. 'S-so fuckin' close.. Mark, shite.. Please..' 'Please what?' Seán whines high in his throat, bucking his hips desperately. 'Please, Mark.. Let me cum, please..' He feels hot breath against his ear, and hears a deep growl. 'Cum, Seán.' 

Seán's orgasm hits him like a truck, and his spine bends back as he shudders, coating his lover's fingers with sticky ropes of cum, and he can't stop the moan that falls from his lips. 'M-Mark..!' He shakes through his orgasm, and has to throw his hands up to catch himself when he falls forward. 

He's still shaking when Mark- No.. No, when Anti pulls his hand from Seán's jeans, and Seán finally opens his eyes, looking up in time to see Anti stand, licking Sean's orgasm from his fingers. 

'See, Jackie? Wasn't that fun?' There's a wicked glint in his mismatched eyes, and Anti starts to laugh. 'It was, wasn't it? You can't say you didn't have fun.' He wiggles his fingers, and Seán can feel his cheeks burning. 'Get out, Anti. You've had your fun.. Get out.' The demon grins, kneeling at Seán's side, reaching toward the desk. 'If you insist. But I'll be back soon, Seány boy. 'Til then.. Have fun explaining this.' Seán glances over in time to see Anti pull the headphone jack from the computer tower, and soft panting from the speakers fills the room as Anti disappears from Seán's view. 

Seán's blood goes cold, and his eyes are wide in terror when he looks up to the computer screen. Mark looks flushed, his hair slightly mussed and his glasses gone. 

Oh god. Seán forgot all about the Skype call when Anti showed up. It must have been going the entire time.. Meaning Mark saw- and _heard-_ everything. 

Mark clears his throat, shifting to sit up fully in his chair. 'J-Ja-.. Seán? I.. I think we need to talk.'


	2. You can't wake up, this is not a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seán locks himself away from the world after what Anti did to him, but of course his friends aren't going to let him hide away forever. 
> 
> But the one person Seán doesn't want to see is the one who shows up at his door.

It's been a week. A week since.. Since Anti ruined everything. Seán couldn't face Mark after what that Goddamn demon did. 

'Seán- Wait, Seán, I-' That was all Mark had time to say before Seán had shut his computer off. He'd shut down, after that. Spending all his time locked in his room, ignoring all the texts he got until his phone died. 

He had a stockpile of old videos he'd been posting, because, well. He just didn't feel like recording. His brothers and sisters, his Ma and Dad, they'd all called him to see how he was feeling. 'Fine,' He'd lied to them all. 'Just takin' a little break. I got a wee bit sick, but I'll be back t' normal soon.' 

The worst thing had been the texts he's seen from Mark before he let his phone die. 56 missed calls, nearly 100 messages. All of them, begging, pleading. 

'Let's talk.'   
'Don't ignore me, Seán, please.'   
'We really need to talk.'   
'Hello?'  
'Just let me know you're okay, Seán.'   
'Seán?'   
'Please answer.'   
'You're scaring me, buddy.'  
'Seán, just let me know you're still there.'

Then it wasn't just Mark messaging him. Felix, Ken, Bob, and Wade. But he knew it had been Mark's doing. He must have told them.. How could he face any of them now, now that they knew about Anti? 

And the demon had been more active since then. Seán knows it's because he's been leeching off the energy Seán isn't using. Anti is a near constant presence now, sitting on the edge of the bed, teasing Seán. 

'Aw, what's t'e matter, Seány boy? Y' don't feel like playin' today?' Seán pulled the blankets over his head, sighing softly. 'Fuck off, Anti. Haven't ye done enough? Can't ye just leave me alone?'

'And where would the fun be in that? It's just so much damn fun to see-' Anti cuts himself off with a strangled noise, and Seán tugs the blankets down to see what stopped the incessant teasing. Anti stares at their bedroom door, his mismatched eyes wide, and he glances quickly at Seán before disappearing, his eyes wide in.. Fear?

He doesn't even get a chance to call out for the demon before his doorbell rings. He flips back into the bed, digging his palms against his eyes and sighing deeply. 

It's probably one of his sisters again, or Malcolm. He'd come by to check on Seán a couple of days ago, but-

The doorbell rang again, twice this time, followed by heavy knocking on the front door. 'Alright, alright, I'm comin'! Good Lord.' He slid out of bed, grabbing a hoodie from the back of his bedroom door and pulling it on as he walked into the hall. 

Running a hand through his already messy hair, he unlocked and opened the door, expecting his brother, one of his sisters, maybe even his Ma, but-

He's met with the last person he expected, or wanted to see. 

Mark. 

'Seán!' Strong arms pull him into a suffocating hug, and Mark sounds like he's going to cry as he holds him close. 'Oh God, you're okay! Everyone's been so worried, we were afraid you-' Seán pushes away from Mark, taking a few steps back. 

'Mark, what-.. What are you doing here?' Seán has to look away from the chocolate brown eyes that are locked onto him, and he instead focuses on a wilting houseplant that his Ma had gotten him a while back. 

'What was I supposed to do? You disappeared. You weren't answering your calls, your messages.. You weren't on Skype or Twitter or anything. Nobody could get a hold of you, Seán, we thought-' Mark cuts himself off, biting his lip. 'We all decided somebody needed to come make sure you were okay. I talked to your sister, she said-' Seán's gaze snaps away from his dying houseplant, back to Mark. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. 'You talked to my sister?' 'I couldn't get an answer from you, Seán! We thought you were dead!'

Seán's taken aback by that. His friends.. Thought he was..? 'Felix was going to come, since he's closer, but I had bought the plane tickets already. Your fans have been coming to me, asking if I knew what was going on. They're scared for you, Seán.'

Mark glances down the hallway, and steps into Seán's apartment. The Irishman makes no attempt to stop him. Mark closes the door behind him and leans against it. 'I know you don't want to see me right now-' Seán scoffs softly, but Mark presses on. 'But we really need to talk, Seán. Please. I know.. What happened was-..' 'Was what? The worst thing that's ever happened to me? Bit of an understatement, Mark. My- That demon ruined everything.. How was I s'posed t' face you after that?' 

Mark is already shaking his head before Seán can finish getting the words out. 'You don't understand, Seán. I-' 'I don't understand? No, I understand perfectly! You watched a demon clone of me jerk me off while I thought about you! Sums it up pretty well, I think!' 

'Seán-' 

The green-haired man shakes his head. 'No! You shouldn't be here, Mark.. I appreciate your concern, but I don't want to talk to you, or anybody else-' 'Seán-' 'You, least of all! You can go back and tell everyone I'm fine, tell the fans-' 

'Seán!'

Seán jumps a bit, startled by Mark's sudden outburst, and he's driven to silence by the sight before him. 

Mark looks absolutely predatory. His eyes are dark- The chocolate brown nearly unrecognizable. His hands are curled into fists at his sides, and he looks like he's nearly shaking. His hair has fallen over one eye, and he.. Doesn't quite look like himself. 

'Shut up, Seán, and listen. I've been trying to tell you for a week, and you're going to listen to what I have to say. Understand?' Seán can do nothing but nod. There's something.. Wrong, but he can't be sure what it is. 

Anti is conspicuously absent from his head. 

'I knew exactly what was happening when that demon popped up on our Skype call. You're not the only one with a dark side, Seán.' Mark uncurls his fists, and Seán can see crescent moon shaped gashes in his palms where the nails broke skin as Mark reaches up to brush a piece of green hair away from Seán's face. 

'I have one, too.'

It's hard to quite comprehend what he just heard. Mark.. Has a dark side like Anti? But.. But how-?

'It's.. Getting really hard to keep him in check, Seán. But you need to know, you aren't alone. You aren't the only one with-' Mark steps back, gasping softly and burying his head in his hands. 'Mark? What's-' 

When the redhead looks back up, everything clicks into place. Why Anti disappeared so suddenly. Everything Mark said, he knows is true. 

Mark's eyes are completely black, the chocolate brown replaced by red as bright as his hair. He gives Seán a predatory grin, and slides his hands through his hair, pushing it back. 'Ooh, Jackaboy. Have I been looking forward to meeting you.' 

Mark's voice is rougher- close to his 'Sexy Voice', which would usually send shivers down Seán's spine, but there was something darker about this, and the shivers it sent down Seán's spine weren't the good kind. 

'M-Mark-' 'Markimoo isn't here right now.. But you can call me Dark, baby.' Mark- Dark- reaches out, trailing his fingers across Seán's cheek, smearing blood across the Irishman's pale skin. 'And we.. Are gonna some fun, baby.' 

The next thing Seán knows is his back slamming against the door, knocking the breath out of him. Dark is pressed against him, pinning his wrists to the door and grinning at him. 

He knows he shouldn't want this. He knows it isn't really Mark, he knows it's like when Anti was screwing with him, but.. But.. 

'I bet you're a screamer, aren't you, baby? As loud as you are all the rest of the time.. Why don't we find out, huh?' Dark's fingers trail down Seán's chest, down to his hips before sliding under his hoodie, dragging his nails up the Irishman's sides.

Seán buries his face against Dark's shoulder, moaning softly as the other man whispers filthy things to him. 'Bet you'd like to get fucked right here, wouldn't you? Hard and fast against the door.. Want me to fuck you open and leave you here so Mark can see what you let me do to you?' Seán's breath catches in his throat, and he whimpers into the fabric of Mark's hoodie as Dark pushes his boxers down, exposing his erection to the cool air of the apartment. 

'Look at you, baby.. Already this hard for me? The fun part hasn't even started yet.' 'A-ah.. M-.. Mm..' The other man grins. 'Go on. He can hear you. Say his name.'

God, the realization that Mark can see and hear everything that's going on drives Seán a little wild. Both times now, Mark has been a bystander. Able to see, to hear, but not touch. If Seán was in his right mind, he'd probably be ashamed, embarrassed. Mark is his best friend, and now two different entities have gotten him off to thoughts of Mark.

'Fuck, Mark.. God, please..' Seán shudders through a moan as Dark growls against his throat, and he can hear Dark unbuttoning Mark's jeans, pushing them down around his thighs. 'Tell him, baby. Tell him what you want him to do to you.' 

'Shit.. Fuck, I-.. Please..' Dark lifts Seán up, holding him off the floor, and Seán quickly wraps his legs around the other man's waist. 'Fuck me, please, Dark, I-' 'Don't beg me, little leprechaun. Beg him.' 

Seán clings to Dark's shoulders, shaking in his arms, and he bites at the fabric of Mark's hoodie, his eyes shut tight. 'Please.. Mark.. I need-.. Please fuck me..' Dark's voice is not quite as rough when he speaks again- He's probably trying to calm Seán down by making himself sound more like Mark. 'Attaboy..'

Tanned hips press against Seán's, and the Irishman gasps out his lover's name as they start to move together. 'G-God, Mark.. Please..' 'How long have you wanted this, Seán?' 'Mark, pl-please-' Dark buries his face against Seán's neck, peppering the pale skin with kisses and little bites. 'Just tell me.' 

Seán nearly cries when he feels Dark wrap a hand around both their erections, pumping them in time with the thrusts of his hips. 'Tell him.' 'A-ah.. Since-.. Since we first m-met.. For P-' Seán arches his back when tanned fingers press against the head of his cock, fingertips swirling through the leaking precum. 'A-ah, Mark, please!' 'Keep going, little leprechaun. Just a little more.' 'F-fuck, Jesus Christ, please, I can't-' 

Dark rumbles out a growl against Seán's ear. 'Keep going.' 'F-for PAX! I-I- I got off in-in m' hotel room after! Mark, shite, please!' Seán can feel tears streaming down his face, and he buries his face against Dark's shoulder, begging incoherently into the dark fabric. 'Good, little leprechaun.' 'Please.. Please, M-Mark, so close.. S-so-' Dark pulls away from sucking a bruise into Seán's throat to purr a simple, 'Cum, Seán.' 

Seán's back arches as his release covers Dark's tanned fingers, and it's only a few moments later that the other man follows suit. Seán is shaking, and in the wake of his release, he gives in and slams his lips to the redhead's. It's short, rough- Seán is sure he splits his bottom lip on his own teeth as they kiss, but..

He isn't expecting to be met with wide, chocolate brown eyes when he finally pulls away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore writing this fic, and I'm so glad you guys seem to enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> I forgot to mention before, the title of the fic is from Halsey's Control. The chapter title is from Halsey's Gasoline. They're my favorite Antisepticeye/Darkiplier songs, and you should definitely give them a listen. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading, if you like it, PUNCH that kudos button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And, high fives all around. *wa-pish, wa-pish* 
> 
> So thank you and I'll see all you dudes.. In the next chapter!


	3. Strange Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Jack's encounter with Dark.  
> Anti has an encounter with Mark.
> 
> Also, Mark has a talk with Jack.

Mark sits alone on the couch, head in his hands. Seán had pushed him away moments after their kiss, blue eyes wide in confusion. 'M-Mark..?' 'Seán. Seán, I-' Mark had reached out, but Seán had slapped his hand away. 'Don't- Don't touch me! Mark, how.. How could you-'

He had run to his room then, without another word. Mark knocked on the door, but no matter how much he begged just to talk, Seán won't answer.

'What's eatin' you, kid?' Dark's rough baritone calls to him, echoing from inside his head before his dark side manifests at his side, sprawling comfortably on the couch. Mark glances over at him. 'This is your fault. You- He didn't want-' 'But he did. You heard the same thing I did during that Skype call. Not to mention, y'know, he did kinda spill his guts about how he feels when I had him up against the door. He wants you, Mark. He just doesn't know how to deal with it.' 

Mark pushes his glasses up, rubbing his eyes. 'Well, how am I supposed to fix this if he won't talk to me?' Dark shrugs. 'You're gonna have to deal with that on your own. I'm not interested in your emotional drama bullshit. You let me know when that shitstorm has died down, cause until then, I'm going to sleep.' He stands, stepping around the couch and pausing at Mark's side, reaching out after a moment to lightly pat Mark's shoulder. 

Mark looks up at his dark side. He supposes this is Dark's best attempt at being comforting or supportive. He came to understand Dark a long time ago- They were two sides of the same coin, at least that was the way Mark understood it. Dark is cold- almost emotionless, though there are rare times he tries, if only to help Mark. He's impulsive and doesn't think about consequences before he does something. Mark, on the other hand, is mostly emotion. He thinks with his heart most of the time, and it does get him into trouble from time to time. Even then, he worries about outcomes too much. 

With that awkward little pat, Dark's form disappears, and Mark lets out a sigh. He's alone again- And he has to figure out how to fix this by himself. 

Mark isn't sure how much time passes after Dark disappears, but he's pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the bedroom door clicking shut. For a split second, he thinks it's Seán.

Then he sees the eyes.

'Oh.. It's you.' Anti hops over the arm of the couch, curling into the corner of the couch, staring intently at Mark with his odd, mismatched eyes. 

It's a little strange, how different Seán and his dark side are. To Mark, at least, he and Dark look the same. There are a few differences, of course- their eyes, and the way Dark insists on shoving his hair back when he's in control. But to Mark, that's where their differences end. Perhaps it's just because he and Dark are closer than Seán and Anti, but.. It seems like they fight against each other, whereas Mark and Dark work together.

But with Seán and Anti, they're like two separate people. Like twins, almost. Anti seems to have a permanent sneer on his face, where Seán is almost always smiling. Anti carries himself differently as well- Like he's not quite comfortable in his body.

Mark makes a soft noise when he realizes Anti has been staring at him like that since he sat down. 'Can.. Can I help you..?' 'He's gone, isn't he?' 

And there's another difference. Sure, Seán shouts a lot, but it seems like Anti's vocal chords were taking all the damage. His voice is rough, gravelly. It hurts Mark's throat just a bit to even hear him speak. 

'Who?' Anti rolls his eyes. 'You know who. The other part of you. The one like me.' Mark makes a face, but he nods. 'Dark is.. Asleep.' Anti grins, and even his teeth seem sharper than Seán's. 'Good.'

That's all the warning Mark gets before Anti is crawling across the couch, grabbing him roughly and shoving him onto his back. 'Whoa, h- What the fuck?!' 

Mark pushes Anti off of him, and gets pulled along when Anti lands on the floor. The added impact of Mark landing on top of him knocks the wind out of Anti, and he wheezes for a moment. 

Mark starts to push himself up, until Anti wheezes out a quick 'Wait..' The American frowns down at the green-haired demon below him, giving him a chance to catch his breath. 'Wait.'

Anti's eyes are wide when he finally looks up at Mark, and he can't help but feel a little guilty when his stomach does a flip. He looks like Seán.

'I-I just wanted..' Anti stares up him with wide blue eyes- So much like Seán's, and Mark has to try to focus on something else to remind him, this isn't Seán. 'It isn't fair. Why is it he gets t' see you an' I don't? All I wanted was..' Mark tries to ignore the twist in his stomach as he listens. 'Listen, just.. Just let me-..' 

Anti reaches up then, brushing his fingertips against Mark's cheek, and it's so much like Seán, so close to the shy, scared little touches that Mark cherished after they first met. 

Anti leans up, and for a moment Mark thinks he might kiss him- But instead he whispers in Mark's ear. 'Ye can call me by his name, if ye want..'

When he pulls back, his mismatched eyes are gone, and instead they look just like- 

'Seán..' 'Mark.. Kiss me.'

Mark hesitates for a moment- Just long enough for Anti to slide a hand to the back of Mark's neck, and the light touch guides Mark into a kiss. 

The press of Anti's lips isn't like Mark expected. He expected.. Well, he expected him to feel different from Seán, but.. It isn't. It feels exactly like kissing Seán did, except it isn't as rough. 

Anti parts his lips, and the moment his tongue flicks over Mark's lips, it's just too much. Mark pulls away, shaking his head. 'I- I'm sorry, I can't-' He pushes himself to his feet, stepping over the stunned demon. 

Anti's eyes go back to being mismatched, and he hops to his feet. 'What?! That's not- Why not?!' Mark has made up his mind, and he glances over his shoulder as he heads for Seán's bedroom door. 'You're not him. I'm sorry.' 

Mark reaches out to open Seán's door just as it opens, and both he and Seán jump when they come face to face. 'Oh- Jesus, Mark. Ye scared th' fuck outta me.' Seán says, one hand over his heart. 'Seán, I- Can we talk? Please? I think I need to- To explain a few things. So, can we-?' 

Seán nods, glancing down. 'Yeah, I.. I'm sorry for runnin' off. I just needed t' be alone t' think.' Mark gives the smaller man a soft smile. 'No problem.' Seán glances past Mark to Anti, and the Irishman reaches out, taking Mark's hand. 'Come in, let's talk in my room, Mark.' 

Mark ignores the flutter of his heart when Seán pulls him into his bedroom and closes the door behind them. 'I don't.. Anti won't go away, an' I don't really want him buttin' in to our conversation.' He says, padding across the room to sit on his bed. He looks up at Mark and pats the bed beside him invitingly. 

Mark sits beside the green-haired Irishman, and is silent for a moment, taking a deep breath to ground himself. 'Mark-' 

'Wait, Seán.. I wanna just.. I need to say something.' Seán looks like he might be sick, but he nods. 'I wanted to apologize, first. After.. After what happened, that Skype call, I felt like.. Kinda like it was my responsibility to make sure you were okay. It was my fault you stopped talking to everyone, and I felt guilty. So I came here without your consent, when I was probably the last person you wanted to see. So.. I'm sorry.' 

He doesn't want to look up, to see the look on Seán's face, so he continues. 'And.. I want to apologize for Dark. He- It wasn't right, what he did. He shouldn'tve-' 

'Mark.' The redhead finally looks up. He expects Seán to look angry, upset in some way, but.. 

He looks sheepish. His cheeks are tinged pink, and he's chewing his bottom lip. 'Mark, I.. It's okay..' Seán sucks in a breath. 'First, I'm glad you came. If it hadn't been you, I'd still be locked in here, sulking. So.. I'm glad you came to check on me. I'm sorry f'r worryin' you, and everyone else. Second..' He pauses, and Mark lightly bumps his fingertips against the back of the Irishman's hand. 

Seán gives him a little smile, and continues. 'Second, I.. I wish, maybe, you'd found this out differently, but here we are, so.. Mark, I- I.. I love-' 

It's Mark's turn to cut Seán off, this time, as he reaches out and tugs the shocked Irishman into a kiss. He tenses, but after a moment he relaxes, and kisses back. When they part, Mark smiles. 'I love you too, Seán.'

Seán's cheeks go pink as he grins and ducks his head. 'Never thought I'd get t' hear ye say that t' me.' He closes the distance between them again, wrapping one hand up in Mark's hoodie to keep him close as they kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Guys, serious love to my beta. They're literally the only thing that kept me from saying 'Ech, fuck it, I'm not doing this chapter.'  
> You da real MVP, beta. 
> 
> So, with that being said. The first two chapters were written when my beta was asleep, so now that they're awake, I've finally figured out a cohesive game plan, and you guys are going to get at least two more chapters of this! In addition to the three I've already written, there will eventually be Mark/Dark and Anti/Dark, though which order it happens in is up in the air.
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading, if you liked it, PUNCH that kudos button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And, high fives all around- *wa-pish, wa-pish*  
> So thank you and I will see all you dudes.. In the next chapter!


End file.
